The present invention relates to an emulsifier composition by which various creams and lotions can be readily prepared. More particularly, the present invention relates to an emulsifier composition which comprises a condensation product of a fatty acid and a basic amino acid, and a secondary compound selected from the group consisting of a sterol compound, a fatty acid ester of polyhydric alcohol, a diol compound having hydroxyl groups at .alpha. and .beta. positions, a glycerophosphoric acid ester and a higher alcohol.
Heretofore, the emulsion has been prepared using selectively a lipophilic emulsifier and/or a hydrophilic emulsifier. That is to say, the emulsion has been prepared using at least two emulsifiers selected from the group consisting of an anionic surface active agent, a cationic surface active agent and a nonionic surface active agent in view of a predetermined hydrophilic-lipophilic balance (hereinafter referred to as HLB) of oily material of the emulsion. Particularly, anionic surface active agents such as fatty acid soaps and ether type, ester type or amide type nonionic surface active agents are used widely in combination. However, such emulsifier composition has been found unsatisfactory in that it fails to meet all of the following requirements. (1) The emulsifier is not irritating to the skin, and action against the skin is mild. (2) The emulsion should be stable, and deterioration of products such as creams and lotions does not occur. (3) Usability and appearance of the products are excellent. Further, the emulsifier composition of cholesterol and/or cetyl alcohol and sulfuric acid ester of aliphatic higher alcohols such as cetyl alcohol has been proposed. When such emulsifier composition is used, interfacial complex compounds can be formed at interfaces between water and oily material, and therefore a stable emulsion can be prepared. However, the sulfuric acid ester of aliphatic higher alcohol irritates the skin, and therefore it is not preferable to use it.